08 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3121 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3336); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3122 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3337); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 8 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Snobs - odc. 14 (Snobs); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:25 Jedyneczka - Kraina pyszności; program dla dzieci; 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 69/156 (Teletubbies, season III Animals 4 - Fish); program dla dzieci kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Kojak - Horoskop (Kojak 2 - Killing in the Second House, ep.11); serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1176; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 785; telenowela TVP 13:05 Faceci do wzięcia - W cieniu podejrzeń; serial TVP 13:30 Zaginiona - odc. 1 Odjazd; serial TVP 14:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Nieproszeni goście odc.90; magazyn 14:40 AAAabsolutnie każdą pracę; magazyn 14:50 Był taki dzień - 8 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Zaginiona - odc. 2 Okup; serial TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3123 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3338); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3124 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3339); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Plebania - odc. 789; telenowela TVP 17:55 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Helsinki 18:25 Sąsiedzi - Pamiątka z betonu cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Urzeczony i usmerfiony odc.8 (Beatwitched bothered and besmurfed); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - G.I.Jane (G.I.Jane) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:30 Ring; talk-show 23:15 Cud w Lake Placid (Miracle) 130'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:25 Był taki dzień - 8 grudnia; felieton 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Orbitowanie bez cukru (Reality Bites) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 03:05 Był taki dzień - 8 grudnia; felieton 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 68/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:20 Statek miłości -, odc. 69/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 8/52 Żaba w tarapatach (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.118, Sądny dzień; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:00 Hotel Zacisze odc. 2/12 - Fachowcy (Fawlty Towers , ep. The Builders); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1975) 11:35 McGregorowie - odc. 45/65 odc. Żołnierzyki (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. Toy Soldier); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Będę modelką - odc 5/9 (Next American Top Model); telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.USA (2003) 13:25 Allo, Allo - odc. 49/57 (Allo, Allo s.V - 22); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 13:55 SUPER czy TALENT - mówią gwiazdy - (9); felieton 14:10 Dubidu - odc.20; quiz muzyczny 15:00 Detektyw w sutannie - s. I, odc. 3/8 - Nie pozwolę ci odejść (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. What do You Call A Call Girl Mystery ?); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Polskie drogi - odc. 8/11 Bez przydziału; serial TVP 17:55 Eksperyment życie; felieton 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) 19:55 Podróże z żartem - Mongolia ; program rozrywkowy 21:00 Supertalent - (9); widowisko 22:00 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kwiatkowska 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:20 Księżniczka i wojownik (Princess and the warrior) 129'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2000) 01:30 Wiedźmin - odc. 10/13 Mniejsze zło; serial TVP 02:20 Na bezsenną noc - Czy te oczy mogą kłamać - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz Dwa Trzy 03:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:15 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! - serial obyczajowy reż. Paweł Karpiński, Jacek Gąsiorowski, Polska 2006 12:50 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny reż. Allan Arkush, Burt Brinckerhoff, USA 1985 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Brzdąc w opałach - komedia reż. Patrick Read Johnson, wyk. Joe Mantegna,Lara Flynn Boyle,Joe Pantoliano,Brian Haley,Cynthia Nixon,Matthew Glave,Fred Dalton Thompson USA 1994 21:35 Drapacz chmur - horror SF reż. Richard Kletter, wyk. Paul Reiser, Susan Norman, Richard Gant, Annabelle Gurwitch USA 1993 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:35 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 23 reż. Thomas Carter, USA 2002 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Pola - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 725 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 24 reż. Thomas Carter, USA 2002 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 74/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Przegrany - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Superkino Jądro ziemi - dramat SF reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Tchéky Karyo, Stanley Tucci, Rekha Sharma USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 23:00 Blade - wieczny łowca 2 - thriller reż. Guillermo Del Toro, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Kris Kristofferson, Ron Perlman, Leonor Varela USA 2002 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:40 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:40 Telesklep 03:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Katowice 6.20 Trzeci wymiar 6.45 Niepokorni 6.50 Trzeci wymiar 7.05 Telezakupy 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 7.50 Kalejdoskop regionalny – Rybnik, Racibórz 8.00 Ewangelia na dachach – magazyn katolicki 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 17.00 Magazyn kulturalny 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Kronika miejska – Katowice 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Narciarski weekend 18.45 Czwarta władza – program publicystyczny 19.10 Śląsk jest piękny – gawęda Marka Szołtyska 19.30 Made In Silesia 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20.00 Telekurier 20.10 Ślizg 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.15 Niepokorni 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22.15 Plus-minus 22.35 Niepokorni 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Uwierz w dokument 0.15 Psie królestwo w Tokio - film dokumentalny 1.05 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała (2/7) - serial 2.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria 6.05 Kinomaniak 6.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.55 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Pokemon (311) - serial animowany 9.00 Yugioh - serial animowany 9.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (48) - serial 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (73) - telenowela 11.35 V.ł.P. (87) - serial 12.35 Na topie - wywiad z... 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Gram.tv 15.50 Młodzieńcza milość (49) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (49) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza 17.55 V.ł.P. (88) - serial 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (74) - telenowela 20.00 Kamienica 21.00 Gorące Hawaje (3) - serial 22.00 Miasteczko Point Pleasant (3) - serial grozy 23.00 Playboy: Embrace the Darkness 2 - film erotyczny 1.00 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 1.40 Casino Night 3.40 Muzyczne listy 4.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 4.55 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.25 Policjanci z Miami (78/114) - serial 6.20 Telesklep 7.25 Bez śladu (13/23) - serial 8.25 Zdradzona milość (78/110) - telenowela 9.20 Ostry dyżur (14) - serial 10.20 Nash Bridges (48) - serial 11.25 Telesklep 13.00 Strażnik kasy 14.00 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona milość (79/110) - telenowela 15.10 Policjanci z Miami (78/114) - serial 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (64) - serial 16.40 Dwóch i pól (16/24) - serial 17.10 Ostry dyżur (15) - serial 18.10 Nash Bridges (49) - serial 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (65) - serial 19.40 Dwóch i pól (17/24) - serial 20.10 Dziewczyna na Kapitolu - film obyczajowy, USA 2004, reż. Spenser Hill, wyk. Leslie Bibb, Tom Berenger, Kyle Chandler, Greg Cooper 21.55 Podpalaczka: Dzień zemsty (2) - thriller, USA 2002, reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Marguerite Moreau, Malcolm McDowell, Dennis Hopper, Danny Nucci 23.45 Bohaterowie z przypadku - komedia przygodowa 1.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 8 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - W krainie Nigdy - Nigdy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 10; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Goście Agnieszki Duczmal - pianista Piotr Anderszewski; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 787* - Kacper odpuszcza glinie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 576; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Hity satelity 13:15 Teatr TV - Wilki w nocy 105'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Maria Ciesielska, Halina Łabonarska, Marek Barbasiewicz, Barbara Rachwalska, Janusz Zakrzeński, Józef Kalita, Andrzej Łapicki, Urszula Hałacińska, Teodor Gendera, Dominika Szmidt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 To jest temat - Wywiozły mnie konie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - W krainie Nigdy - Nigdy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Kamieniec Podolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Łzy Hanysa (228); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Zdarzyło się - Kawałek Polski w Melbourne (Kawałek Polski w Melbourne); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Okazja - odc. 13 - Dżoger; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na dzikim zachodzie; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 787* - Kacper odpuszcza glinie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 576; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 261 Sprawy rodzinne; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Duże dzieci - 27; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Zbigniew Namysłowski i górale; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Nieparzyści - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na dzikim zachodzie; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 787* - Kacper odpuszcza glinie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 576; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Hity satelity 03:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 261 Sprawy rodzinne; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Duże dzieci - 27; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - Łzy Hanysa (228); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdarzyło się - Kawałek Polski w Melbourne (Kawałek Polski w Melbourne); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + Film 08:30 Zaczarowany rower - film obyczajowy reż. Silik Sternfeld, wyk. Józef Nalberczak, Teodor Gendera, Bernard Michalski, Włodzimierz Skoczylas Polska 1955 09:45 Trener - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Rob Brown, Ashanti, Robert Ri'chard USA/Niemcy 2005 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Wiosła w dłoń - komedia przygodowa reż. Steven Brill, wyk. Dax Shepard, Matthew Lillard, Seth Green, Antony Starr USA 2004 14:40 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:25 Deser Może ten but pasuje - film krótkometrażowy 16:40 Senator Bulworth - komediodramat reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Sean Astin, Warren Beatty, Graham Beckel, Halle Berry, Don Cheadle, Nora Dunn, Jackie Gayle USA 1998 18:25 Rzymska opowieść - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Thandie Newton, David Thewlis, Claudio Santamaria, John C. Ojwang Wlk. Brytania/Włochy 1998 20:00 Ukryte - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Haneke, wyk. Daniel Auteuil, Juliette Binoche, Maurice Bénichou, Annie Girardot Francja/Austria/Niemcy/Włochy 2005 21:55 Człowiek pies - dramat sensacyjny reż. Louis Leterrier, wyk. Jet Li, Morgan Freeman, Bob Hoskins, Kerry Condon Francja/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:35 Bardzo małżeńska Gwiazdka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Joe Mantegna, Jean Smart, Kari Matchett, Charles Durning USA 2004 01:00 Deser Pacjentka z pokoju 69 - film krótkometrażowy 01:25 Drapieżcy - horror reż. Antonia Bird, wyk. Guy Pearce, Robert Carlyle, David Arquette, Jeremy Davies Czechy/ Wlk. Brytania/ USA 1999 03:05 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller reż. Fernando Meirelles, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Rachel Weisz, Hubert Koundé, Danny Huston Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2005 05:10 Miłość taka zła - dramat kryminalny reż. Lewis Allen, wyk. Ray Milland, Ann Todd, Geraldine Fitzgerald, Leo G. Carroll USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1948 Eurosport 08:30 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Park City (USA) - najważniejsze wydarzenia 09:00 Pływanie Mistrzostwa Europy na krótkim basenie w Helsinkach - 2. dzień 10:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - sprint kobiet 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 6. kolejka fazy grupowej 13:00 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 13:15 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - sprint mężczyzn 14:45 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 6. kolejka fazy grupowej 15:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - sprint kobiet 16:45 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - sprint mężczyzn 17:30 Pływanie Mistrzostwa Europy na krótkim basenie w Helsinkach - 2. dzień 19:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen (Austria) - sprint mężczyzn 20:30 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 21:15 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 22:00 Poker European Masters w Wiedniu 23:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 Sporty ekstremalne Zawody w Los Angeles 01:00 Top 24 Clubs - magazyn piłkarski HBO 2 06:30 Czerwone drzwi; komedia USA 2005; reż.: Georgia Lee; wyk: Tzi Ma, Jacqueline Kim 08:05 Zobacz w HBO; magazyn filmowy 08:40 Tata i jego czwórka; komedia Dania 2005; reż.: Claus Bjerre; wyk: Niels Olsen, Jakob Wilhjelm Poulsen 10:10 Connie i Carla; komedia USA 2004; reż.: Michael Lembeck; wyk: Nia Vardalos, Toni Collette 11:45 Na planie; magazyn filmowy 12:15 Kubuś i Hefalumpy; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Frank Nissen 13:25 Zupełnie jak miłość; komedia romantyczna USA 2005; reż.: Nigel Cole; wyk: Amanda Peet, Ashton Kutcher 15:10 Czerwona róża; film biograficzny Wielka Brytania 2004; reż.: Robbie Moffat; wyk: Michael E. Rodgers, Lucy Russell 16:55 Ja tak, a oni nie; film obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Steven Robman; wyk: Josie Bissett, Rob Estes 18:25 Komórka; film sensacyjny USA 2004; reż.: David Ellis; wyk: Chris Evans, Kim Basinger 20:00 Odległy front, odc. 5; serial wojenny USA 2005; reż.: Chris Gerolmo; wyk: Josh Henderson, Luke MacFarlane 20:45 Atak na posterunek; film sensacyjny USA / Francja 2005; reż.: Jean - Francois Richet; wyk: Ethan Hawke, Laurence Fishburne 22:30 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 161; kabaret i satyra 23:00 Nagi świat; film dokumentalny USA 00:20 Wspólne zdjęcie; komedia USA 2004; reż.: Matthew Cole Weiss; wyk: James van der Beek, Amy Adams 01:50 Football Factory; dramat kryminalny Wielka Brytania 2004; reż.: Nick Love; wyk: Danny Dyer, Frank Harper 03:20 Reguły sztuki; film sensacyjny Hiszpania 2004; reż.: Bryan Goeres; wyk: Ellen Pompeo, William Baldwin 04:55 Kubuś i Hefalumpy; film animowany USA 2005; reż.: Frank Nissen HBO 06:30 Pizza z sercem; film obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Andy Wolk; wyk: Shiri Appleby, Eyal Podell 08:15 Daleko jeszcze?; komedia USA 2005; reż.: Brian Levant; wyk: Ice Cube, Nia Long 09:50 Kapitan Ron; film przygodowy USA 1992; reż.: Thom Eberhardt; wyk: Kurt Russell, Martin Short 11:30 Zazdrosny Bóg; dramat obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 2005; reż.: Steven Woodcock; wyk: Jason Merrells, Denise Welch 13:05 Moje wielkie kanadyjskie wesele; komedia Kanada 2001; reż.: Emile Gaudreault; wyk: François Morency, Genevieve Brouillette 14:35 Chłopięca przyjaźń; film dla młodzieży USA 2005; reż.: David Jackson; wyk: Simon Baker, Reiley McClendon 16:05 Lackawanna Blues; film obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: George C. Wolfe; wyk: S. Epatha Merkerson, Marcus Carl Franklin 17:40 Dziadek do orzechów; film animowany USA / Niemcy/Rosja 2004; reż.: Tatjana Ilyina, Michael G. Johnson 19:05 Premiera: Cinema, cinema; magazyn filmowy 19:30 Pizza z sercem; film obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Andy Wolk; wyk: Shiri Appleby, Eyal Podell 21:00 Premiera: Nie wracaj w te strony; dramat obyczajowy Francja / Niemcy/USA 2005; reż.: Wim Wenders; wyk: Sam Shepard, Jessica Lange 23:00 Jazda na kuli; horror USA / Niemcy/Kanada 2004; reż.: Mick Garris; wyk: Jonathan Jackson, David Arquette 00:40 Kawalerskie w Vegas; komedia USA 2006; reż.: Eric Bernt; wyk: Kal Penn, Donald Faison 02:10 Wielki przekręt; komedia kryminalna USA 2004; reż.: Gregory Jacobs; wyk: John C. Reilly, Diego Luna 03:35 Zobacz w HBO; magazyn filmowy 04:05 Derby; film dla młodzieży USA 2005; reż.: Craig Clyde; wyk: Sarah Blackman, Preston Brant 05:45 Na planie; magazyn filmowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku